1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchairs and commode chairs. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved standing commode wheelchair that uses a pair of gas struts to erect the wheelchair into a standing configuration and lower it into a sitting configuration. In addition, the present invention comprises a seat that is configured for over-the-toilet use.
Standing wheelchairs allows a wheelchair user to raise the chair from a seated to a standing configuration. The standing wheelchair supports the person in a standing position and enables interaction with people and object at an eye level. There are many physical benefits to a standing wheelchair. One such benefit is for urinary health as urinary tract infections are common among people confined to wheelchairs. Standing, even while assisted by a standing wheelchair can greatly decrease urinary tract infections by promoting better urinary drainage. Another benefit is for circulation. Changing postures help the blood circulate, as sitting in one position for too long causes the blood to stagnate and reduce circulation. In addition, sitting for too long can also cause muscle spasticity. Changing positions can also help relax the muscles and reduce spasticity.
There are also psychological benefits of standing wheelchairs. One of the biggest benefits is from the increased independence and productivity. A user may reach higher shelves and cupboards at home, or look into a mirror at eye level. Another psychological benefit is due to self-perception. Standing and speaking to others directly at eye level allows the user to feel equal with others both in stature and in status.
However, the existing types of standing wheelchairs cannot fit over standard toilet bowls for over-the-toilet use. Such wheelchairs often have heavy bases or electric motors that limit the mobility of wheelchairs. The present invention provides a standing self-propelling wheelchair with the benefit of being able to wheel over a standard toilet bowl for bathroom use. The present invention includes a wheeled frame with two side frames, and a seat and a backrest pivotably mounted to the wheeled frame. A plurality of gas struts are attached to the wheel frame and armrests, which allow the present invention to be easily raised into the standing configuration without requiring assistance from others. The present invention also includes a plurality of footrests, lower body straps, and upper body straps to stabilize the user in the upright position. Further, the armrests include stabilizers, which contact the ground when the present invention is in the standing configuration. The stabilizers are positioned so that the present invention will not tip in the standing configuration. Thereafter, the stabilizers lift off of the ground when the present invention is lowered into a sitting configuration. In addition, the seat comprises a generally inverted U-shape to substantially match the shape of a toilet seat. Thus, the present invention is adapted to wheel over a standard toilet bowl for over-the-toilet use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to wheelchairs and stand-up wheelchairs. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these devices disclose a motor that erect the seat panels into a standing position. Other devices disclose wheelchairs that provide an elevated seating position or a partially standing position. These devices, however, do not disclose a self-propelling wheelchair that uses gas struts mounted to the seat to erect it into a standing a configuration and that can wheel over standard toilet bowls for over-the-toilet use. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,338 to Meyer discloses a raising-type wheelchair that has a customary wheeled frame with a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels. A raising system includes a seat and a backrest. The wheelchair also has a footrest and a foot support surface. The wheeled frame is a tubular construction formed by two side frames coupled together by cross-rods. Raising of the chair from the sitting position is supported in part by at least one gas spring. The backrest is approximately in the same vertical position regardless of the position of the seat, or whether the wheelchair is in a sitting or standing configuration. The Meyer device, however, does not disclose a seat with a substantially inverted U-shape or a pair of stabilizers that prevent the wheelchair from tipping over while in the standing configuration.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,249 to Deucher discloses a foldable raising wheelchair which includes a support frame, a seat surface, a foot rest, and a seat backrest, and a mechanism to raise and lower the seat. The support frame includes two side frames connected by struts. The struts have a pivot in the middle, allowing both side frames to collapse and lie adjacent to each other. A seat surface and backrest are secured to the frame. The mechanism for erecting and lowering the seat comprises at least one gear segment, a drive pinion, and an electrical motor. A user operates a switch, which puts the electric motor in motion and the drive pinion runs counter-clockwise and drives the gear segment clockwise to erect the wheelchair. The gear segment rotates counter-clockwise to return the chair into a sitting position. The Deucher device, however, does not disclose a substantially inverted U-shape seat and gas struts that erect the wheelchair into a standing configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,751 to Romero discloses a wheelchair for assisting a person seated in the wheelchair to move to a standing position and return to a sitting position. The Romero device is an apparatus comprising a seat portion hinged to a back portion, at least one lift bar pivotally attached to the underside of the seat, and at least one foot actuated member having a first end attached to the lift bar, whereby raising the lift bar moves the seat portion into a substantially upright position. The Romero device, however, does not disclose a device that erects into a fully standing configuration or a seat with a substantially inverted U-shape.
U.S. Published Patent Number 2005/0236812 to Firth discloses a wheelchair with an elevating seat, wherein the seat is connected to a frame. The seat can be elevated to a 45 degree angle above the standard sitting angle via a translating mechanism. The translating mechanism comprises a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is attached to the frame of the wheelchair, and the second end is attached to the seat. In one embodiment, the wheelchair may further comprise gas struts to raise the seat. The Firth device, however, is limited in that it only discloses a device for elevated seating, and not a device that allows for standing and over-the-toilet use.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,280 to Deumite is directed to a wheelchair with an automatic standing aid, which can lift the operator into a standing position while the operator remains supported. The Deumite device discloses a stand-up wheelchair with a mobile power base, a main frame mounted to the mobile power base, a framework pivotally mounted to the main frame to move the occupant into a standing position, a seat, and seatback panel. The Deumite device also discloses a drive means for automatically raising and lowering the framework, wherein the drive means is powered by a motor. The device further comprises at least one stabilizer with a wheel at an end thereof. In contrast, the present invention comprises a gas struts for raising and lowering the wheelchair frame work. Additionally, the present invention comprises a self-propelled wheelchair.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. Some of these devices disclose a motor that erect the seat panels into a standing position. Other devices disclose wheelchairs that provide an elevated seating position or a partially standing position. The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing a self-propelling wheelchair that uses gas struts attached to the wheeled frame to erect the seat into a standing configuration. Additionally, the present invention comprises stabilizers to prevent the wheelchair from tipping over. In addition, the present invention is adapted to wheel over a standard toilet bowl for over-the-toilet use. It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to self-propelling wheelchairs and specifically, self-propelling stand-up wheelchairs. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.